Everything Changes
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Murder. Betrayal. Sasuke's world is taken from him.His soul screams for revenge. He's granted a single Act of Vengeance and must serve Artemis as a DarkHunter. Only love can free him, but he doesn't want to try again. But everything changes. S/N *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Sasuke does… (smirk)

NOTE: OTAY!! Another story! Phew! _wipes forehead_. I am terribly sorry for those of you who may be on the lookout for Abusing Angels….. _bow _I am working on it though!! Don't worry!! It will be here soon!! And plus, I need to get this one out of my head!!

This is based on the Dark-Hunter Novels by Sherrilyn Kenyon. She is an AWESOME romance novelist!! I don't own the idea of Dark-Hunters (_cry, tear, pain_) nor do I own the idea of Were-Hunters, Daimons, Greek Gods, Appolites, or anything else associated with Mrs. Kenyon's books. I do however, own the idea of this story and I am in NO WAY gaining any money or something like that from using the Naruto characters in my Dark-Hunter fantasies!! (Trust me, if you read any Dark-Hunter novels, which I do highly recommend, you'll see that Sasuke makes the ideal Dark-Hunter) I am in NO WAY stealing the beloved Dark-Hunter characters from the lucky owner; I am merely writing a FanFiction that I've thought would be a very interesting x-over. ENJOY!! And Please Review!!

**Prologue**

_Death... It was everywhere. It hung heavy in the air like a leaden shroud, weighing down the body with a crushing amount of pain. Sasuke Uchiha felt as if his entire world had been taken away, like it had been completely ripped from him… _

_It had._

_The smell of blood was dominating, it clouded Sasuke's senses. He smelt the pain and terror that filled his home. He hadn't come soon enough. He was too late to save anyone in his pack; they were all dead. Not one life was spared, no mother or child… they were all slain. As he looked around he saw all his family, their blood soaking the earth._

_His mother, the woman who had raised him since birth, lay dead at his feet. Her eyes were filled with horror and betrayal, her mouth twisted in a silent scream. His father, the proud man who had expected nothing less than perfection from him, lay with his throat slashed as if he were a rag doll that had been simply tossed aside. Sasuke's heart was tearing more and more for every member of his pack he saw dead, every face that would never smile or talk to him again. He looked around for the one person he shared everything with, the one person whose death would cut him deeper than any other… his mate. He hoped in vain for her face not to appear among the faces of the others that had been taken away… but she too lay dead in front of him. Kyuubi was her name, her flaming red hair creating an orange halo around her lovely features. Luckily, her vibrant red eyes were closed, her face relaxed as if accepting her unjust fate. Sasuke silently thanked this small mercy because he would not have been able to stand seeing her normally confident and exotic face marred by an eternal look of fear or pain. And, as he knelt beside his love to gently touch her face, he felt the unmistakable aura of his older brother directly behind him._

_Sasuke was too crushed to say anything to his brother; he was even too crushed to acknowledge his presence. He could only stare longingly as Kyuubi's now cold face. His mind would not, or could not fully comprehend that the vibrant woman before him was really dead and would never tease him or laugh with him again. _

_His heart hurt so much that the pain was unbearable, it crowded his mind. He was so broken by his sorrow in fact, that he didn't even flinch as he felt the cool steel of his brother's kunai against his throat._

_And, he could still not talk to his older brother. His head screamed to say something to the man; it yearned for him to get answers. Why would Itachi do this? Why would his beloved older brother, who he worshipped as a child, kill their entire clan? However much his head screamed though, his voice would not come; he could not put his brother's terrible actions into words._

"_My dear little brother, did you have another nightmare?" Itachi questioned, talking to Sasuke as if they were kids again and Sasuke had run to him in the middle of the night after having a bad dream. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled it, forcing the younger man's gaze to meet his. Itachi's eyes showed traces of what could only be pleasure in their black depths while Sasuke's showed whatever pain his tears could not._

_For the first time in his entire life, Sasuke absolutely hated his brother. No, it was more than that; it was a loathing, a loathing that went to his core. How could he have done this? What could have possibly caused his brother to act the way he had? He didn't want answers, he needed them… and he would get them._

"_Why Itachi!?" he screamed, his voice finally coming free, "Why would you do this!?" He didn't care that the man he had called brother held a knife against his throat, he cared about why he was hurting so much and the man that was causing the pain._

_To Sasuke's horror, Itachi laughed; it was a cold sound that could have made the devil himself feel chills. He had been expecting something regretful, even the tiniest bit of remorse but he saw none on the face of his last living relative. "Foolish brother," Itachi answered with a voice laced with ice and venom, "our pack, or 'family' as you say," he said with a sneer, "was holding me back, so I decided to rid myself of the hindrance."_

"_How was our _family _holding you back?" Sasuke asked, ice dripping from his own voice. "How could killing them have helped you at all?"_

"_Our _family_," Itachi replied with another sneer, "was keeping me from power." He smiled at the growing hatred in his little brother's eyes. "You see," he explained, "since I have killed them, I have unlocked our family's unique ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened at that, his already angry heart becoming angrier. "You killed our pack because of a myth!?" He knew what the legendary power was, but he had been told it was simply a rumor; it didn't exist._

"_You are wrong little Sasuke," the man replied. "The Mangekyou is very much real. I will show you." His eyes flashed from the deep black to a blood red. The iris sharpened and changed into what looked like a type of three-bladed shuriken. He forced Sasuke's eyes to remain open as their gazes locked._

_Sasuke had never experienced something so awful. What his brother did was excruciating. It can't be described in words how painful it was. Sasuke felt like he was being tortured; his brother kept stabbing his body with a scorching hot blade, over and over again._

"_I will make you suffer forever little brother," Itachi said, at what seemed to be centuries later. He smirked coldly at the younger Uchiha. "How do you like the power of the Mangekyou Sasuke? You only experienced a few seconds."_

_He had only been under that excruciating spell for a few seconds? It had certainly felt like hours to him._

"_Maybe one day, if you're still alive, you can unleash this great power too," the older Uchiha said. He pushed his kunai slightly into Sasuke's throat, warm blood trickling down his pale neck. "I will tell how to unleash it, it is the only way you will ever beat me," the man continued. "If you live after I slit your weak throat, you must hate me. Hate me with all of your being, all of your heart. Never let anything get in the way of your hatred, you must want your revenge more than anything else. Once you do that," Itachi paused, "then you must kill the one person who means the most to you." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Killing them will unleash this great power, and only then will you stand even the smallest chance against me." He pulled the knife across Sasuke's throat, smirking at the cry of pain he got. "If you survive, I look forward to seeing you again." With that, Itachi disappeared into the night, leaving Sasuke alone with his dead family and a roughly slit throat._

_As he lay there dying, Sasuke had never felt so wronged in his entire life. He could feel the blood spilling from his body and he knew he was dying, but he was filled with the most indescribable need for vengeance. His brother, no… _Itachi_ had killed everyone he cared for. He had killed their beautiful mother, who raised them, their father, who taught them everything… and he had killed the one person Sasuke could not live without, his precious Kyuubi._

_Sasuke turned his eyes to Kyuubi with all the strength he had left. Her flaming hair was still like a halo around her body, her eyes still closed. Her beautiful skin was a little darker than his and even death could not have stopped her from looking like the exotic beauty she was. Sasuke's eyes spilt tears as he let his gaze land on the bulge of his love's stomach. She had made him so happy the day she told him he was going to be a father… that was always his dream… and _

_Itachi had taken that from him…_

_Sasuke's soul screamed out in pain and anger. It wasn't the pain of a bloody wound, or even the pain of losing a loved one, it was the pain of absolute betrayal. It was the pain of a child's heart being torn into pieces, of a heart being completely and utterly destroyed. It was the anger of having everything you had taken from you. It was the knowledge you had nothing left and would give anything to get it back. It echoed around the halls of gods everywhere, surely containing enough pain and rage to drive the even mellowest mortal man insane._

_One particular goddess decided to answer._

_Before Sasuke's dying eyes, the most beautiful woman appeared. She had golden skin, red hair, and for a moment he was reminded of his precious Kyuubi… but this woman had emerald green eyes. She glowed with an ethereal light; she was Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt._

_Her voice was magical as she spoke. "I heard your soul call out," she said, "You want vengeance? I can give it to you."_

_Sasuke was baffled at the woman's sudden appearance, but he didn't care. He had been wronged and he would get his revenge. Death would not stop him, nothing would. He would kill his brother; he would make his brother suffer, make him hurt… and he would enjoy every long and excruciating second of it._


	2. DarkHunter Guide

This is just a little Dark-Hunter Guide

**This is just a little Dark-Hunter Guide**

Let's begin…

What is a Dark-Hunter? A server for Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon (_Greek and Roman_). She offers Dark-Hunter an Act of Vengeance in return for their soul and an eternity of fighting the Daimons of the world. She takes the soul by laying her hand on the person and it leaves a mark: a double bow and arrow. All Dark-Hunters have one… except one. Dark-Hunters have powers—strength, heightened senses especially eyesight, and many other ones can appear. Artemis doesn't hire ugly people, so all Dark-Hunters are _extremely_ sexy. There are males and females. There are thousands, maybe more, all over the world. All Hunters have black eyes, not their original eye color. They have fangs so they can blend more with the Daimons they are after. Work under the first Dark-Hunter ever, Acheron Parthenopaeus. They cannot go into the sun. They are well paid in jewels and gold and other riches, so most have _very_ expensive houses and "toys."

Act of Vengeance— the dying soul's last request. _Example:_ Sasuke's is another chance to kill his brother. The night a Dark-Hunter is given to extract their revenge. It ends at dawn.

Appolites—the cursed descendents of Apollo, Artemis' twin brother and god of the sun. They are all blonde-haired and blue-eyed. They were cursed because some of their people killed Apollo's wife/girlfriend and their child under the orders of the Atlantean goddess Apollymi, also known as the Destroyer. Apollo cursed his people to never be able to set foot in the sun again so he would not have to see/deal with them, should they however be in the sun they will roast. He also cursed them to die an excruciating death on their twenty-seventh birthday where their bodies would disintegrate to dust until the sun sets. His wife/girlfriend was killed when she was twenty seven. They don't however have to die, they found a way to live longer: by sucking the blood and soul from humans. If they decide to kill a human to live longer, they become Daimons and are free game to the Dark-Hunters. If an Appolite does not go Daimon, they are not to be harmed by the Dark-Hunters.

What is Sasuke? He is a Were-Hunter Panther, or _Panthiras_. There are different kinds of Were-Hunters: Panthers, Jaguars (_Balios)_, Dragons (_Drakos),_ Hawks Eagles Falcons (_Gerakian)_, Cheetahs_ (Helikias)_, Lions _(Litarian)_, Wolves _(Lykos),_ Snow Leopards _(Nephetos Pardalia)_, Leopards _(Pardalia)_, Tigers _(Tigarian)_, Jackals _(Tsakalis)_, and Bears _(Ursulan)_. Were-families are called _patrias_, like Sasuke's would be the Panthers. (That is why I kept calling his family his pack.) I know how they came to be, but let's just say they are distant cousins to the Appolites and Daimons because I am being lazy; that's the short version. So a Were-Hunter being a Dark-Hunter is kind of like betraying your own family because Daimons and Were-s are cousins and the Dark-Hunter job description is to kill Daimons. Were-Hunters are split into TWO different… _races_ if you will. One "race," is the Arcadian Were-Hunter. Arcadian Were-Hunters have the heart of a human, so they are mostly human. (Making sense?) They were born as human babies and could change into an animal at puberty. The other "race" is the exact opposite of the Arcadians. They are the Katagaria, with the heart of an animal. They are born as animals and can turn human at puberty. These two "races" are forever in a war against each other, the Arcadians believing their "animal" others to be beasts and actual animals. The Katagaria don't like the Arcadians either. The "races" were cursed by the Fates because they were created going against the will of the gods; they were cursed to forever hate each other. Weres age a lot slower than humans and can live up to hundreds of years. They can also use magic and can transport through time. When a Were becomes a Dark-Hunter though, the ability to travel time is taken away. And should I have some of the more complex Were-Hunter info in my story I will explain it later. Let's talk about mating.

In my story when Sasuke was killed by Itachi and then brought back by Artemis, he was mated to Kyuubi. Yes she is a demon fox in Naruto, but in this story she is a Were-Panther and Sasuke's mate. She's mentioned later on in my story quite often. The Fates (more Goddesses; Have you seen Hercules?) In the Dark-Hunter world, the Fates are three _extremely_ beautiful women. Well, they decide your mate. When a Were-Hunter finds their mate, a marking will appear on their hand; both partners will have an identical marking. (A Were could be mated to a human if the Fates wanted.) It normally appears after sex. The female will then have three weeks to decide whether or not to be mated to the male and should they refuse they are free to go, but the male will become… what's the word? They can't have sex any more; they can never be with someone else, let's just go with that. (It's because the Fates are female probably.) You can be mated whether or not you love the person, you don't decide. You seal the bond if you do decide to mate and you can even go further, by making the bond deeper. You make the deepest bond by connecting your life forces so should one partner die so does the other. If the deepest bond is made and the female is pregnant but her mate dies, instead of dying with him she will be able to give birth but then she will die. Sasuke bonded with Kyuubi, but he didn't make the deep bond. He didn't want Kyuubi to die should something happen to him, same for her. Plus, they were going to wait until their kids were taking care of themselves so they would not orphan them. You only have one mate in your entire life, no more. One Were-Hunter gained a new mate while he was a Dark-Hunter, but it's unlikely to happen again.

A few more things about Were-Hunters. Each patria has a leader known as a _Regis._ They meet at the Omegrion which is the ruling council of the Were-Hunters. They handle laws and stuff like that; they try to keep the peace as much as possible. The Omegrion is headed by Savitar, a man of many mysteries. He likes to surf and hates being messed with. He is EXTREMELY powerful and trained Acheron to use his powers. The gods fear him and he cares for almost no one. I'll tell you a secret… he is a god killer. He keeps the gods in line when he needs to. Were-Hunters run sanctuaries which are places where NO violence is allowed. You can be Daimon, Appolite, Dark-Hunter, human, anything and you are safe there. The only sanctuary I will mention in my story is Sanctuary/ Peltier House. It is run by the Peltiers who are Were-Bears. They have like eight sons and one daughter, Aimee. Mama Bear and Papa Bear are over protective of their cubs and will kick you out if their cubs are threatened. Sanctuary is like a biker bar and is featured in a lot of the novels. I might mention more sanctuaries, but for now the only one people in my story will go to is the Peltier House. I think that's everything for the Weres right now; if I think of something you need to know I'll just write it into my story.

Squires-- humans that work for Dark-Hunters. A lot of Dark-Hunters have one, maybe more. These humans are sworn to protect their Dark-Hunter at all costs. They control the website and everything. They protect the Dark-Hunter during the day. It is against the rules for Dark-Hunters to have relationships with their Squires and vice-versa. To stop that from happening, a male Dark-Hunter is usually given male squires and females are given girls, unless the Dark-Hunter likes that certain gender.

Artemis—also referred to as the "bitch goddess." She is a cold hearted witch that only cares about herself. She is in love with the head Dark-Hunter, Acheron, and has him prisoner. She always seems to have him trapped when he's needed most. No one likes her.

Acheron Parthenopaeus: the head Dark-Hunter. He was the first one ever made which was over 11,000 years ago. He is very powerful and incredibly secretive. He was trained by Savitar and you don't want to be on his bad side. He is also a god killer. He is probably one of the sexiest men alive and he is always changing his hair color. He is really tall and has a commanding presence that while sexy also scares and intimidates people. He has swirling silver eyes that hold all his pain and power. He has a dragon tattoo that randomly changes places on his body… it is his Charonte Demon, Simi. Whenever he needs her she can take the form of a dragon or human, which ever she prefers. He treats her like a spoiled little girl and considers her his daughter. She LOVES the show QVC and barbeque. She HATES Artemis, the "heifer bitch goddess," because she keeps Acheron locked up and uses him. Acheron could kill the heifer, but he'd die too. That's all I'll say about him right now, anything else should be in the story. Oh yeah, he is Atlantean and the only thing that can hurt Simi is an Atlantean dagger, but Acheron destroyed the last one when she almost died.

**The Fourteen Cardinal Rules of the Dark-Hunter**

Never expose your powers to uninitiated humans.

Be a part of the world, but never in it.

Never be in the presence of a god.

Never let sunshine touch you.

An unconscious Dark-Hunter is a dead Dark-Hunter.

No significant others.

Never touch your Squire.

No family, no friends who knew you before you died.

Let no Daimon escape alive.

Never speak of what you are.

You cannot be in the presence of another Dark-Hunter.

Whatever you do to another Dark-Hunter, you will feel tenfold.

You walk alone.

Keep your bow mark hidden.

More Dark-Hunter Things:

Should a Dark-Hunter be killed, they will turn into shades. A Shade is like a ghost. It wanders around, humans can't see it. It gets thirsty but can't drink, hungry but can't eat… it is an awful existence to live. It's like a pain that can't be soothed, a soulless spirit in eternal pain. Acheron tries to save as many Dark-Hunters as he can so they don't turn into Shades. He loves his Hunters and has the power to make their death peaceful.

The only way to be free of eternal servitude to Artemis is to find true love. It is against the rules to have significant others, but that doesn't stop some Dark-Hunters from trying. (They can have random sex as long as it doesn't mean anything.) If a Dark-Hunter could find a woman/man pure of heart, then that person could get their soul back from Artemis. Acheron has to bargain for the souls because the bitch goddess will only listen to him and few others. Once Acheron has the soul, the Dark-Hunter must die. You would have to find something about the Hunter that weakens his Dark-Hunter powers and then kill him. The soul is in a medallion type thing that is incredibly hot to the touch and nearly impossible to hold onto because of the heat. The human has to hold the soul in their hands despite the pain until the Hunter is dead. When the Hunter's heart stops beating, the human must place the medallion on the double bow and arrow mark and wait. Afterwards, the Dark-Hunter should be human again. Should the human drop the medallion… (_shakes head sadly)_ I am sorry for the Dark-Hunter because he will become a Shade.

**There's probably something I'm forgetting… Any questions?**

_p.s._ All information on this page I got out of The Dark-Hunter Companion, by Sherrilyn Kenyon with Alethea Kontis. I only made up the Naruto stuff. I am working really hard on my stories, so you will have to bear with me!! YAY!! smile


	3. Chapter 1

It was dark outside. Naruto Uzumaki did not like the dark. He hated it and everything associated with it. He hated watching scary movies, he hated vampire stories, he hated taking his trash out... If it was dark, he hated it. Everyone thought he was scared, and he was of course, but it was not so much fear that caused him to hate the dark as much as it was what came out in the dark. He grew up in a crazy house and he had been taught since he took that first step, not to be alone in the dark. Well, some people (being the majority of his school and apartment building) thought he was weird and went out of their way to ignore him; he had no friends, had _no one_, to walk with at night when he was coming home, or when he took the trash out. He heard so many stories growing up of what happened in the dark that of course he would hate it.

He had no clue at all what had compelled him to leave his building and walk to the small cafe a few blocks away. He did not have the slightest clue as to why he would willingly leave his house all alone at eleven o'clock at night. There was just something in his gut telling him that he needed to go to that cafe, darkness be darned. It was not hunger or thirst, but something else. He had been raised to trust his gut, and he knew that depsite the dark shadows surrounding him that he needed to get a cup of coffee. If his qoute-un-qoute father found out that he had been outside alone so late, his gut would never bother him again, not would his lungs. He would not even need them anymore.

"Okay, stomach," he said, pulling his bright orange jacket closer against his shivering frame, "This better be good."

**TLA**

Sasuke growled as he hit another blonde-haired man in the mouth. The man fell down like a little girl. Sasuke laughed, his black eyes shining. He enjoyed making people hurt, it was one of the only things that could make him smile. That, and a fresh sushi roll with a bottle of sake. Sake was a marvelous drink, along with vodka. Now that was was a drink. Too bad he couldn't get drunk; he would have washed himself away by now if he could.

"Come on, girls," he said in a deep mocking tone, "I'd like to find an actual challenge tonight." He managed to get a little more fight out of the remaining Daimons surrounding him, but not much. Within five minutes, all twelve of them were dust. He longed for the days that his fellow Dark-Hunters talked about online, the days when Daimons were worthy oppenents and not just some soul-sucking wimps.

It was against the rules for Dark-Hunters to meet face to face, their powers drained around others of their kind, but that was why the Squires started the Dark-Hunter website. Dark-Hunters everywhere could join the site and talk with each other. Sasuke didn't talk to anyone, he didn't want friends, but he read the others' stuff regardless. He wouldn't make friends with any of them, and the stories they had about him were quite comical, but he couldn't just isolate himself from everything, allthough he _had_ tried. Acheron had informed him that if he continued he would turn him into a Shade himself. The head Dark-Hunter was not someone you wanted to dispute.

Under Ash's orders he'd began looking at the website, reading posts and what-not. It wasn't until he came across one some Irish Hunter had written about Sasuke that he started _really_ paying attention to the website. Apparently, he was the devil-incarnate. He hated everyone and was a gigantic bastard who liked to kick puppies. He'd almost laughed aloud when he read that. Why would he mess up his boots by kicking a puppy? And he did hate everyone, but he didn't 'take pleasure in the torture of watching Daimons suck the soul from someone before killing them'. There were so many stories about him that it had taken him days to read them all. No one liked him and they treated him like they had once treated Zarek of Moesia, a once-believed-to-be rogue vampire who liked drinking human blood. The only facts about him he saw were the details of his family's murder, his Were half, and his hatred for most everyone. He almost joined the website so many times and greet everyone with something idiotic like "Howdy" or "What's up?", simply to see their reactions, but he thought it was definitely better that everyone want to keep their distance from him. His brother had told him that the only way to kill him would be to kill the one person he loved most; he would give himself the option. He would not attain any power, no matter how strong, in any way his brother told him to. He would grow strong and kill Itachi himself, without the help of a heartless power.

"Get away from me!"

Sasuke froze at the sudden yell. The voice sounded scared, really scared. He felt the odd feeling inside his chest that alerted him to the presence of a Daimon. He sheathed his black-bladed katana and brushed off his already immaculate black leather jacket. Maybe this new bunch of Daimons would put up a good fight.

**TLA**

Naruto whirled around as more and more men surrounded him. He knew he shouldn't have left his house. He should have stayed inside and ignored his gut feeling like he normally tried to do. He was going to die! He was going to die and no one would miss him! Well, his family would miss him, but it wasn't a very big one. Why couldn't he be a normal twenty-one year old? Whose gut only told him he was hungry? Why did he have to be the freak whose gut told him to go outside in the dark and get himself killed? And why were all of the men surrounding him blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and extremely gorgeous?

Wait... Blonde creeps with blue eyes that were sexy and deadly... They were some of the nightmares he'd been raised to avoid since he was little. Holy crap! He was scared of the dark because he'd heard the stories and believed them, but he didn't actually think they were real! He'd believed they were real, but then came to his senses when he was fifteen. The fear had never left, but he stopped thinking terrible thoughts of every good looking blonde he saw walking around... He was blonde with blue eyes for crying out loud! Now he was going to die! Why was he such a freak? Why were his bedtime stories real?

One of the men surrounding him grabbed his arm. "Get away from me!" he yelled, wrenching his arm away from the man. The man laughed, his pearly white fangs showing. "This one's as lovely as our women, yet he has a delicious smelling soul..."

"Sounds like fun," another blonde man said, to a chorus of agreenments.

Naruto wanted to fall into the earth and disappear. It wasn't bad enough that he was a freak with no friends? Fate just had to add this crap to his plate? Really?

"Go find someone else to play with, creepy vampire guys," he said somewhat weakly. "I have important friends."

"Sure you do," the grabby man replied.

Naruto felt a tad bit of anger. Okay, he knew he was lying but did this blonde man really have to call him out on it? Couldn't he just kill him while letting him believe not everyone thought he was a complete loser? "Okay, vampire guy thing," he said, stronger then before, "Why don't you leave me the hell alone?" He pushed the man for some insane reason; the man preceeded to scream as if he were in excruciating agony. Naruto jumped back and bumped into one of the other men, who also screamed when Naruto touched him. What the hell? The men looked at him strangely, with fear in their eyes. What was going on?

"What'd you do to them?" a more angry then scared blonde yelled, rushing to the sides of the two screamers.

Naruto just stared, dumbfounded. What _had_ he done? He wasn't angry anymore, he was scared again. He had hurt them and didn't even know how. Could he hurt people he liked too, without knowing it?

"Don't just stand there!" the grabby one yelled, seemingly all better, "Get him!" With those words, all of the men jumped at once. Naruto was frozen with fear, his eyes clenched shut, waiting to feel fangs pushing through his flesh. After a moment had gone by without any pain, he opened his eyes.

Standing before him, and at least a foot taller than him, was a man with dark hair, like raven feathers. From what Naruto could see he had pale skin that glowed somewhat in the dim light. He was covered by a long leather jacket, wicked looking black biker-boots, and he wore sword sheaths on his back, two of them. They were as black as the rest of his attire, as were he midnight eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather play with someone your own size?" the dark stranger asked in a voice just as dark as his clothes. It wasn't evil though; it was deep and... caressing. The stranger unsheathed one of his swords, which Naruto now saw was a katana, and took one confident step towards the blonde men who had backed away. They may have backed away, but it didn't look like they were going to retreat. The stranger smirked at them. "Entertain me," he instructed.

Naruto watched, enthralled, as the battle began. It was seven blonde men against one incredibly good-looking raven-haired stranger. The stranger didn't miss a beat when all seven of the men charged him. Naruto didn't think it was fair, but they didn't seem to mind. The stranger didn't even move before he took out two of the men. Five steps later and two more fell to his katana. None of the blondes could lay even a finger on him. If the stranger was this deadly with one of his katana, it must have been amazing to see him use both. It couldn't have been five minutes and all of the seven men had been cut down, and, to Naruto's surprise, turned to dust. They WERE vampires!

Naruto's knees wobbled so he lowered himself to the ground and sat down heavily. He sighed and ran his fingers through his spikey blonde hair.

"What did you do to them?"

**TLA**

Sasuke examined the blonde before him. He could see him almost perfectly, despite the time of night and shabby streetlights. Spikey blonde hair, big blue eyes, tan skin, scars on his cheeks that oddly resembled whiskers... and full... tasty looking lips... Sasuke shook his head. No. He would not find this incredibly beautiful boy, beautiful. He waited impatiently for an answer. "Well? What'd you do? Taser or something?"

The blonde looked up at him. Sasuke momentarily thought he felt the long since-stopped-heart in his chest thud sporadically. The blonde's eyes weren't blue, they were sapphire, like jewels... "I don't know what happened."

Sasuke pushed the odd thoughts in his head out again, sheathing his katana. "You shouldn't be walking around by yourself at this time of night. Go home and forget the nightmares you've seen." He began to walk away.

"Wait." A soft hand grabbed his own. He froze; the last person to hold his hand had been...

He pulled his hand free. He didn't reply, but he _did_ turn around.

"Thank you for saving me." The blonde smiled brightly.

Sasuke felt his dead heart beat again. He pulled some sunglasses from one of his many jacket pockets and put them on despite the lack of bright light. "Your jacket is hurting my eyes." Considering that a good enough reply, he turned and disappeared.

**TLA**

"Naruto?" a deep voice questioned. Naruto felt the commanding presence that he would recognize anywhere and spun around, pushing the oddly disappearing stranger from his thoughts for now. "What are you doing outside this late?"

The blonde smiled and _pounced_ on the other man. _"Akri_!_"_ he yelled, laughing.

****

**SasunaruTLA:** Bet you thought I'd never update this one huh? I'm sorry! :D Please forgive me! YAY!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
